


More than a Color

by fishinanafro



Series: Mystictober 2020 [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, MysticTober 2020, Not Beta Read, how Yoosung picked his heart for the chatrooms, maybe i should write something about the other's picking their own hearts too, some fluff ig ? it's not shippy just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishinanafro/pseuds/fishinanafro
Summary: A phone call between Yoosung and Seven in the early stages of the RFA app development, after the members had been asked to give the colors they would like for their hearts to like each other's messages.This is for Mystictober 2020!
Series: Mystictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	More than a Color

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to be producing one for every day of the month based off of the prompts for mystictober! Since I am behind these first three will be a little shorter than the others lol
> 
> Enjoy!

Saeyoung read the green text and sighed, while app coding was far from the hardest thing on the list to do today it was still one of the tasks that would take the longest. He typed out a long string of code, then read it over one more time feeling his eyes almost blur together the thin lines. It all was starting to look the same against the black background.

He knew he could do better, and stay up coding in the special features of the app that he had been asked to do, but he also knew that he better rest his eyes soon or one of his traditional migraines would creep back up his neck and behind his eyes.

The sound of his phone ringing dragged him out of the trance he had fallen into. Without looking at the Caller ID he swiped to accept and trapped the phone between his shoulder and his ear, “Yes, Yoosung?”

Yoosung stuttered, “W-what? How did you know it was me?”

He considered for a moment to call out the fact that he could’ve just read that it was him from the contact, but he stopped himself, “ESP.”

“You don’t have ESP, Seven.”

Saeyoung clicked his tongue, “Yoosung, you poor boy. If you renounce my abilities then I can’t help you with your problems.”

He could hear Yoosung shift uncomfortably on the other side of the line almost as if he was weighing the decisions between believing him or continuing to call him out. Saeyoung stayed silent to let his words sink in, hoping to be able to continue the gag. A smile curled on his face, he could always count on Yoosung’s nativity to create some good entertainment for him.

“Fine,” Yoosung sighed, “I actually was calling to confirm my answer for you.”

“I know,” He chuckled to hide his disappointment at the changing subject, “You picked a color.”

Yoosung flopped onto his bed and used his arm to cover his eyes, “Sorta yeah, I’ve been thinking about it alllllllllll day. I can’t believe everyone picked their colors so easily.”

Saeyoung shrugged as he typed in another half line of code, then he spun his chair in a circle, “Well, Jumin was very clear about wanting purple. I picked Jaehee’s for her since she didn’t have an opinion and that golden color suits her. Zen wanted it to match his hair. I picked red because it’s a heroic color. It’s just you left.”

Saeyoung stopped spinning, feeling the world spin around him. He turned his chair to be facing away from his computer and cracked his knuckles. The line went silent for a moment. He pushed his glasses up his nose. Not that he would ever tell Yoosung, but he had just picked his color now during this call. A color fitting of the defender of justice himself, the color red had been on his mind. Especially since it matched his hair; however, he also had been considering magenta. He had even programmed them both into the app just in case he wanted to switch, or maybe if someone else joined and wanted it.

Rika had said that she wanted the app to be customizable to a point and to make everyone feel like they had a hand directly in everything the RFA does. She had picked her own color to be black, even against Saeyoung’s advice to choose a brighter color since it wouldn’t look good against the night sky background he had designed. She didn’t seem to mind though, and had even picked V’s color for him. A tealish mint color.

“Oh,” Yoosung sat up. He bobbed up and down on the bed as he kicked his feet, “Well my favorite color is blue, but I’m not sure.” 

Saeyoung nodded, “Blue would be fine, we can tune it to a shade you like. There are a lot of pretty options.”

Yoosung pressed his mouth into a straight line. He didn’t feel right about blue. It seems like the other members picked colors that described them to a T. They seemed to fit like a glove. No wonder they had chosen (or in Jaehee’s case, been chosen for her) those colors. Yoosung signed and bounced his legs again. He knew that at school none of the students ever agreed that his color was blue. He had gotten all other colors, except blue. Especially during games or even when introducing himself.

“No,” Yoosung said, “Not blue.”

“It’s just a color, Yoosung.”

He stood up and started pacing in his small bedroom, barely making it eight steps across before he had to turn around, “It is, but I’m not a blue. I don’t want my hearts to be sad.”

Saeyoung laughed, “Cause it’s a sad color? Then how about a color close to it, like green.”

Yoosung paused mid step. Green? He had never felt particularly attached to the color, but it was something people associated with him a lot. A nice lime green came into his mind.

“Yeah. Let’s do green!”

Saeyoung nodded and scrolled to the color section of the code and added the hex for lime green next to Yoosung’s code.


End file.
